


Suit

by argus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, hal being cute, mei ling being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argus/pseuds/argus
Summary: Originally written in 2010 on LiveJournal.  Hal and Mei prepare to gather intelligence at a conference.





	Suit

Hal stepped out of the hotel bathroom and Mei Ling gasped. Mind you, not a normal gasp, but a quiet, demure gasp. One that was sized to fit her small frame.  
"You're not wearing THAT, are you?" She fixed Hal with a critical eye. He was dressed in smart khaki slacks with pleats down the front, a striped polo shirt and shiny black dress shoes. She, on the other hand, was dressed in a short black cocktail dress, high heels, red lipstick, hair up. "This is a formal reception. You can't wear that." He was starting to blush, down to his collar, but he went on the defense instead of melting into a pile of stuttering goo.  
"What should I wear? I didn't bring anything else." And besides, how was he supposed to know? He had hacked himself plus one onto the guest list for the reception being held for the Symposium de Dévelopment des Technologies Avancées in Montreal where the legitimate guest list included VPs of R&D for PMCs and PhDs in QED. A perfect opportunity to do a little HUMINT and to hi-jack the data off their cell phones and blackberries for later infiltration. He didn't expect it to be a black-tie occasion.  
Mei Ling was a perfect choice for this mission. She would be able to converse with the attendees without drawing attention while simultaneously drawing attention with her curvaceous assets. 'Plus one' on the guest list meant she could play the part of the knowledgeable wife while providing sufficient distraction.  
But Hal's outfit simply would not work.  
  
"For starters, the pants and the shoes do NOT work together. And that shirt's ugly - take it all off." She turned to the closet and pulled out a tux, still in the plastic overwrap. "Thank goodness I thought ahead. We don't have much longer before the reception starts." She marched towards the bathroom, past Hal, going to fix her makeup for the umpteenth time.  
  
Hal sighed in resignation and started peeling off the shirt, the belt, the pants and began to re-clothe himself with the tux. The buttons on the overcoat would not come loose and by the time Mei Ling reappeared he was still in his briefs, brows drawn together in frustration.  
"My, my," she gave him an appraising glance. "I'll have to find a way to come on more missions with you." He blushed a deep red, cussing under his breath at the stubborn garment. She strode over, taking the coat from him with her delicate hands. Hal took the opportunity to quickly don the trousers and by the time he'd zipped the fly she handed him back the coat, undone without any trouble. He slipped on the shirt, then the tie, then the coat, Mei watching him not-so-surreptitiously as she worked to calibrate both of their wide-band scanning devices for the night's work. He stood to assess himself in the mirror. She was right, this was much better than the khakis and the jacket made him feel more self-confident. And it was better at concealing their stowed technology.  
  
"Um, Mei Ling?"  
"Yes?" She stood from the hotel bed and walked up to Hal, adjusting his bow tie. It wasn't a bad knot, but not quite perfect.  
"Where exactly are you carrying that device?" The purse she carried was far too small for it to fit, right?  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gave him a playful smirk. "Let's go, secret agent." And a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Hal decided he'd have to find a way to come on more missions with Mei.


End file.
